1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to data center operations. More specifically, this disclosure is related to a system that balances jobs among various physical resources to improve the quality-of-service (QoS) and energy efficiency of data center operations.
2. Related Art
Modern virtualization technologies have made it possible for data centers to run different jobs in a shared environment. In other words, the different jobs can share the same physical resources, such as memory, central processing unit (CPU), and bandwidth, all of which can be provided by a single machine or a cluster of machines. One important consideration for data center operations is to balance the jobs (or loads) among various machines or clusters of machines.
Balancing jobs in data center operations involves finding groups of jobs that will consolidate well, i.e., groups that can more effectively utilize the physical resources on a machine or a cluster of machines. Conventional approaches often ignore the QoS requirement associated with each job.